


Karasuma's group chat..?

by aesthetic_atsushi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_atsushi/pseuds/aesthetic_atsushi
Summary: The trees sprung to life, green leaves flailing wildly. A chilling breeze rushed past the bluenette as he halted in his conversation; the octopus whizzed past him, and he noticed that the entire class had fallen silent. His phone buzzed, causing him to stare at his teachers quizzically.Huh? 'Assassination Group'?





	1. [Karasuma makes his first mistake]

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, memes wont be a common thing, cause I dont really know many of them- so, um, hope you enjoy this either way!

* * *

**Karasuma's Group Chat has started**

* * *

_ **10:35 AM** _

**TADAOMI KARASUMA HAS INVITED YOU TO JOIN A GROUP CHAT. ACCEPT OR DENY?**

_ >ACCEPT DENY_

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO ACCEPT?**

_ >YES NO_

**VERY WELL. TADAOMI KARASUMA WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR CO-OPERATION. ENJOY YOUR STAY.**

* * *

"Mr Karasuma, did you really have to make an entire AI for this kinda thing..? You could have just had Ritsu do it, she's an AI, right?"

Well, Nakamura wasn't wrong, he figured - he could have just asked for Ritsu's help. But, if the AI had known, she would have tried to alter things on the program without his permission. This was a chat that even their target couldn't see, for it was on a program Karasuma had created without their target knowing - he had ensured that the entire class had downloaded it weeks ago, as it would prove important in the future.

Much like right now.

"Open your phones and begin chatting until your target arrives. Though, I think I'll set some ground rules first."

* * *

**Tadaomi Karasuma: **This is to be used to discuss assassination attempts on the target without his knowledge - don't forget that this is what we've been training you for. Don't forget the task at hand.

**Hinano Kurahashi: **Awww, but Mr Karasumaaaaa D: Are you sure we cant just idk use this to bond too?? It could help us get closer and kill Korosensei together!!

**Tadaomi Karasuma: **Very well. Nagisa, Isogai, Megu - Keep everybody in check whilst I deal with things.

**Isogai Yūma: **Right! :)

**Yuzuki Fuwa: **oh god the ominous smiley face-

**Isogai Yūma: **Huh? It's just a smiley face, Fuwa! Don't be silly ^^"

**Nagisa Shiota: **Oh, got it, sir! ^^

<strike>**Karma Akabane: **Yeah, _'got it'- teachers pet-_</strike>

**Nagisa Shiota: **What was that?

**KARMA AKABANE HAS DELETED A MESSAGE.**

**Terasaka Ryoma: **haha dude lame. Running from nagisa of all people really?

**Karma Akabane: **Nah, he's too cute to hurt me.

**Rio Nakamura: **alright gays we get it

**Terasaka Ryoma: **I AM NOT GAY SNDNDISJDJWKS

**Rio Nakamura: **keyboard smashing is for gays s m h

**Maehara Hiroto: **Yo my dudes and grills what's cooking other than those fine asses

**Maehara Hiroto: ** _*finger guns*_

**Megu Kataoka: **blocked

**Hayami Rinka: **reported

**Sugino Tomohito: **Ouch guys he legit passed out

**Megu Kataoka: **Jeez, what's wrong with him? Ever the flirt.. anyways, I suggest we do as Mr Karasuma says.

**Nagisa Shiota: **Sorry, guys, but Megu is right! We should start trying to think of ways to assassinate Korosensei!

**Taiga Okajima: ** _okay buzzkills_

**Nagisa Shiota: **ah, I'm sorry, Okajima! ^^"

**Karma Akabane: **so Terasaka, I've always wanted to ask you something

**Terasaka Ryoma: **what now fuckface

**Karma Akabane: **were you just born ugly or did a truck hit your mother on the way to the delivery room

**Rio Nakamura: **fUCKING SAVAGE WTF

**Terasaka Ryoma:**

**Terasaka Ryoma:**

**Terasaka Ryoma:**

**Sugino Tomohito: **so kanzaki and I are confused uh do I wanna kno??

**Rio Nakamura: **no

**Sugino Tomohito: **okay

**Yukiko Kanzaki: **Please try to get along, everyone??

**Karma Akabane: **'please get along' she says as terasaka withers six feet under

**Nagisa Shiota: **Karma.. :/

**Karma Akabane:** Terasaka,I am very sorry for what I said and I hope that we can go on to be great friends with lots to look forward to. I see now that my words may have deeply affected you and I'm sincerely sorry for what I said. I hope we can both look past this like the mature gentlemen we are and find it in ourselves to attempt to get along better. I'm so so very sorry.

**Rio Nakamura: **HOLY SHIT WHAT

**Terasaka Ryoma: **WTF HE'S NEVER APOLOGISED TO ME HOW THE HELL- NAGISA THE HELL?

**Maehara Hiroto: **Nagisa dude how did you do that

**Chiba Ryūnosuke: **nagisa how

**Nagisa Shiota: **it might be because we're childhood friends., uh, sorry, I dont know what you mean honestly?

**Isogai Yūma: **sorry to interrupt, everyone, but is Nagisa here?

**Nagisa Shiota: **huh? Oh! Hi, Isogai!

**Isogai Yūma: **do you still have those notes that you said you'd lend me? The ones from English class?

**Nagisa Shiota: **mhm! Should I come over or?

**Isogai Yūma: **Please do. See you in ten?

**Nagisa Shiota: **alright! See you soon!

**Sugino Tomohito: **anyone else see Karma punch a wall or was it just me


	2. {[ GO TO BED, NAGISA! ]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa, get your ass to bed--

_ **3:16 AM** _

* * *

**Assassination Group**

**Nagisa Shiota: **guys did you ever think about how honey is bee vomit and that people have essentially been eating vomit their entire lives yet it's a bad thing when they vomit like how does that work is that normal

**Karma Akabane: **Nagi, it's 3 in the morning- go to bed

**Nagisa Shiota: **but karma think about it we eat vomit yet also vomit when something is disgusting so in actuality we eat disgusting things all the time cause vomit is pretty disgusting right??

**Rio Nakamura: **nagisa I will fucking throw your ass to the moon if you don't go to sleep

**Yukiko Kanzaki: **I have to say, Nagisa, that I agree with the others.. you should really go to sleep - we have school tomorrow and Mr Karasuma won't be pleased if we show up too tired to function

**Karma Akabane: **whatever she said

**Kaede Kayano: ** _omg nagisa you think about that too?? :ooo_

**Nagisa Shiota:** _kayano omg you too? :oooooooooooOOOOO_

**Nagisa Shiota: oh no karma's coming**

**Karma Akabane: **target acquired and knocked the fuck out

**Nagisa Shiota: **or so you think

**Karma Akabane: **tHE SHORT-STACK JUST FUCKING PLAYED ME TF

**Chiba Ryunosuke: **Hayami.

**Rinka Hayami: **Right, got it.

* * *

What should have been a peaceful night quickly escalated into the exact opposite; Nagisa dashed up and down the halls at such a high speed that even Karma had a hard time keeping him cornered. Rio dashed forward, attempting to catch up to him, ultimately failing.

* * *

**Rio Nakamura: **okay we saw sweet wrappers in his shirt; kaede did you give him sweets knowing how hyper he can get

**Kaede Kayano: **I'm sorry I forgot ;; or d i d I??

**Rio Nakamura: **sleep with one eye open

* * *

As Kanzaki lunged for the hyperactive bluenette, he turned a corner, almost resulting in Kanzaki's face slamming into a nearby wall. Groaning, Sugino assisted Rio in helping her up, leaving Karma and Terasaka, along with Itona and Muramatsu, to continue the chase.

_Hours later, Nagisa had been caught by the quartet. He wouldn't have been, but he had stopped for a snack, realising how tired he truly was. He collapsed on the spot, and Terasaka sighed, calling Karma over to put him back to bed. Reluctantly, the redhead agreed that it was the best course of action, taking Nagisa from Terasaka's hands and pulling him close to his chest_.

* * *

** _8:06 PM_ **

**Nagisa Shiota: **holy.. guys, I am so sorry for last night!

**Rio Nakamura: **eh, we've seen worse we're all weird when we're tired, Nagisa

**Nagisa Shiota: **Yeah, but still..

**Rio Nakamura: ******just don't worry about it

**Itona Horibe: **yeah, just come to class terasaka is annoying me

**Nagisa Shiota: **eh.. right, right. Nani- what lessons are we missing today?

**Chiba Ryunosuke:** only Maths and part of PE. but the PE part is normal so

**Nagisa Shiota: **okay, I'm going to go get ready! See you all soon! Oh, and Rio, please wake Karma..

**Rio Nakamura: **on it

**Itona Horibe: **see you soon


	3. {[ Karma's sexuality crisis! ]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma keeps questioning just how gay he is.
> 
> The answer he comes across: very.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I was asked this question last chapter, and I realised that I forgot to clarify something.
> 
> During the night, Korosensei watches over his students with Miss Bitch and Mr Karasuma; they sleep in a separate building to the school, one that's further down the hill but out of sight. During the day, they're with their actual families.
> 
> Poor Nagisa.

_ **6:15 AM** _

**Karma Akabane >>> Nagisa Shiota**

**Karma Akabane: **Nagisa, are you coming to school today?

**Nagisa Shiota: **Oh, yeah, I am. Just had a run in with a few students from Class A.

**Karma Akabane: **Need me to beat anyone up?

**Nagisa Shiota: **You know I don't need constant protection, Karma! But thank you, anyways.

**Karma Akabane: **any time, Na-gi-saa~ Anyways, you gave a crush yet? On Kaede, perhaps?

**Nagisa Shiota: **one, I'm gay. Two, no. Three, god no. Four, I love Kayano but no.

_ **Karma Akabane has changed Nagisa Shiota's nickname to Blueberry** _

_ **Karma Akabane has changed their nickname to Strawberry** _

**Blueberry: **.. Karma-

**Strawberry: **Whaaaaaat?

**Blueberry: ** _I know you teasing me is a normal thing, but THIS?_

**Strawberry: **It's just a nickname, Blueberry~ Lighten up~

**Blueberry: **I- shut up.

**Strawberry: **you know you don't want that~

**Blueberry: **There are times in this life where I've wondered why the hell I ever became friends with certain people. They always say they care but most tease you to no end - is it even worth it? Why even begin to ask when you know you'll never get an answer? Maybe I'm just getting paranoid, but it's honestly ridiculous. Why say you care for someone and their wellbeing if you repeatedly tease them?

**Strawberry: **emo

**Blueberry: **I- go to hell.

**Strawberry: **I'm the devil - I came from hell, I can't go back yet! I still have wasabi and hot sauce to shove up a nose!

* * *

_ **3:07 PM** _

**Assassination Chat**

_ **Karma Akabane has changed Nagisa Shiota's nickname to Blueberry** _

_ **Karma Akabane has changed their nickname to Strawberry** _

_ **Karma Akabane has changed Rio Nakamura's nickname to Partner In Crime** _

_ **Karma Akabane has changed Taiga Okajima's nickname to Pervert** _

_ **Karma Akabane has changed Terasaka Ryoma's nickname to Idiotka** _

**Strawberry: **I'm far too lazy to change the rest of yall's nicknames so fite me

**Idiotka: **.. you make me wanna die

**Strawberry: **I wanna die wanna die~

**Partner In Crime: **You two are stupid as smh but eyyyy Karma

**Strawberry: **thanks and **@Blueberry** come online

**Blueberry: **will you go away

**Strawberry: **no

* * *

_**8:16 AM** _

**Karma Akabane >>> Nagisa Shiota**

**Blueberry:** I hate you

**Strawberry: **I know ;))))

**Blueberry: **HEY, TAKE A SWAN DUVE OFF THE ROOF

**Blueberry: ***DIVE

**Strawberry: **were you seriously quoting that one friend of yours

**Blueberry: **

**Blueberry: **nO

**Strawberry: **weirdo

**Blueberry: **dIe

**Strawberry: **YOU SO ARE--

**Blueberry: F UDGING DIE**


	4. {[ Blueberry and Strawberry have a chat ]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma Akabane >>> Nagisa Shiota
> 
> Blueberry: you worried me last time
> 
> Blueberry: don't do that again
> 
> Blueberry: please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP THAT WAS A LONG HIATUS-- I am back now, though, and hopefully I can update regularly now!

_ **9:15 PM** _

**Karma Akabane >>> Nagisa Shiota**

**[Strawberry]**

Nagi, you up

?????????

**[Blueberry]**

yeah, just talking to a friend

**[Strawberry]**

are you still mad at me :/

?

**[Blueberry:]**

no

**[Strawberry]**

you've always been a terrible liar, nagisa

**[Blueberry]**

clearly not

there were so many things that i told you that you never caught onto as 'lies'

like my mother

hell, i'm your best friend and you had the nerve to say I didn't care about you

who was there for you when nobody else was, Karma?

WHO MADE YOU LUNCH WHEN YOU REFUSED TO EAT?

WHO FORCED YOU TO LOOK AFTER YOURSELF WHEN YOU COULDN'T BE BOTHERED?

WHO, KARMA!

WHO?

who am i kidding.. you abandoned me after our second year..

you probably couldn't care less what happened to me

if you did, you would have stayed with me

**[Strawberry]**

Nagisa, i was an idiot, okay?

i made you feel awful and i know that

you did nothing but help me

hell, i'm a stubborn asshole

but even i can admit when i'm beat

i did care about you

i got suspended for two reasons

the whole issue with that teacher should have just landed me in E-class

but i did something nobody else knows about

**that one thing **was the reason for my suspension

**[Blueberry]**

you owe it to me to tell me

**[Strawberry]**

ara ara~

well, if you insist, my sweet lil' blueberry~

you see, it was the end of the day on the eve of my suspension

you had just finished grabbing your bags after English class, and you asked me if i was still walking with you or not

i told you that i had to do something first, and you told me you'd wait

remember?

**[Blueberry]**

yeah.. i actually do

**[Strawberry]**

good good~

i was on my way to see my _darling _brother when some idiots cornered me

asked me why i was hanging around with some 'good for nothing' girlie

told me i should hang out with them instead

i only ever hung around you at the time, considering nobody else could stand me

nor keep me in control like you could

i refused, telling them that i had to go

of course, my weapons were at the ready

**[Blueberry]**

by weapons, i imagine you mean condiments -.-"

**[Strawberry]**

anyways-

as i was saying before you so rudely _interrupted me_

they tried to fight me! one of them threw a punch at me!

can you believe that?

so i had no choice but to fight back

then, they did a complete 180

one of them licked their lips as they talked about you in such a sexual manner that it made my blood boil

they knew that

they did it just for that reason

the other was laughing as his friend fantasised about how you'd look without clothing

god, makes me sick yknow?

**[Blueberry]**

Karma.. I.. you need to stop getting into trouble for my sake.. it's not okay

**[Strawberry]**

i knew you would say that

why do you think i never spoke a word about it

?

**[Blueberry]**

touche

either way

you worried me last time

don't ever do that again

please

**[Strawberry]**

i can't make promises i can't keep, nagi

but i guess i can try

if

you go on a date with me

**[Blueberry]**

K-KARMA! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!

**[Strawberry]**

heyyyyy- it's just a date! you're gay - pretty much oozes out of you

**[Blueberry]**

i'm that obvious?

**[Strawberry]**

mhmmmm~

but i'll try and keep myself out of trouble if it'll please you

i was only teasing you with a date, but i wouldn't mind

anyways, i'll even participate in class more

by the way, i got Sonic Ninja comics at the ready and I have a film on pause

wanna come watch it with me? it's the weekend, after all

and i'm only on the 3rd floor

**[Blueberry]**

i already started walking over to the lift before you sent that lol

be there soon

**[Strawberry] **

see you soon, blueberry

i love you, and i'm sorry for leaving you behind _[draft]_


	5. [Miss Shiota's phone call]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Shiota isn't very happy with her 'daughter'.. you can only imagine what'll happen when Karasuma finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm rather upset with this chapter as I had spent over an hour writing it and had gotten to 5000 words, only for A03 to have completely deleted the draft! This probably isn't as good as it was prior, but I tried!

_ **10:17** _

**Assassination Group**

**[Bug Lova]**

guys guys guys Karasuma-sensei is online!!

slfsfjejw

aaaaaahhhhh-

**[Karasuma-sensei]**

Kurahashi, shut up with that squealing. The octopus is trying to teach a class. Would you mind actually doing your work or is that too much to ask of you?

**[Partner in Crime]**

no offence, Karasuma-sensei, but have you met 'hashi?

'difficult' is her middle name tbf

**[Karasuma-sensei]**

Regardless, Nakamura..

Anyways, I'm only active on here at this moment because of two things, one of them being an update I've been instructed to let you know of on behalf of the Ministry of Defense. Now, before you panic and get defensive (as you are commonly known to do as a class), it isn't another new assassin coming to help you kill that damned octopus, We've decided on giving you lot some accommodation. It's entirely on behalf of my superiors, so don't complain to me if you don't like it.

**[Blueberry]**

I don't think anyone will complain, sensei.

Though, you mentioned a second reason for being online?

**[Strawberry]**

are ara, sensei~

_my _curiosity is peaked~

**[Blueberry]**

-.-

**[Ikemen]**

-.-"

**[Strawberry]**

uwu

**[Bug Lova]**

omk he 'uwu'ed

**[Partner in Crime]**

'omk'?

**[Class Idol]**

'omk', Kurahashi?

**[Blueberry]**

I think it means 'oh my Korosensei'

^^"

**[Karasuma-sensei]**

Alright, enough of this. Settle down so I can actually tell you. Shiota, I need you to come to my office immediately. Your mother is **demanding** to talk to you.

**[Bug Lova]**

awww, it's super sweet that your mother misses you, nagisa!!

:3

**[Blueberry]**

Yeah.. something like that..

**[Karasuma-sensei]**

Everybody else, get back to your lesson. I want nothing more said on this chat. Pay attention. And keep thinking of ways to improve your assassination attempts whilst you're at it.

* * *

Nagisa's nerves were completely and utterly shot by the time he was excused from class. Countless pairs of eyes peered at him with interest and curiosity as Korosensei allowed him to leave the room. It was almost as if the octopus already knew of what was going on, only causing more stress to form on the blue-haired male's shoulders. For some reason, he just couldn't pinpoint a reason.. Perhaps it had to do with the dorms and Karasuma needed help with it? Perhaps it was genuinely about his mother-

No, there was definitely no 'perhaps' about it; with the way Karasuma seemed to have stressed the word 'demanding', Nagisa had absolutely no doubts about his mother genuinely being involved. If she wanted him there, enough that she had probably stressed the importance of his presence to his strict teacher, then there was no way in Hell that Nagisa could ignore it. God, his mother was going to be the death of him.

Knocking lightly on the door, he politely awaited a response from his teacher; whether it be verbal ("Shiota, you can come in now.") or physical (_opening the door_), he'd wait. The one thing his mother had firstly drilled into his head as a young child was that manners played a huge role in how other people perceived you - how the public as a whole perceived you. This alone struck fear of his mother into his already numb heart. It was confusing, really.

His dad had left them due to his mother's controlling and twisted nature; He hadn't said a word about it to Nagisa. He remembered very vividly that his father had told his school that he was sick that day and thus couldn't come in. On that same day, he drove the both of them to the beach, where they spent the day together. That night, he said something to the male that constantly stuck with him.

_"Remember that daddy loves you very much, Nagisa."_

Nagisa wasn't exactly sure what to think when he had awoken to his father's room, barren and devoid of any presence. All he remembers is crying to his mother, who had back-handed him harshly whilst screaming about 'ladies not being allowed to cry'.

That had been both scary and funny to him, due to the fact that he was a male.

Snapping himself out of his heart-wrenching memories, he heard a faint 'come in, Nagisa' from his teacher. Carefully, he opened the door that separated the hallway from his sensei's office, stepping inside. Karasuma beckoned for him to sit down at his desk, which his student did with zero hesitation.

"Glad to see that you came as quickly as I ordered, Shiota."

_"Oh, is that_ my_ baby girl?!" _Came a shriek, of what could be identified as happiness, that bounced off of the walls of the teacher's lounge. Gulping, he replied with a faint 'hello, mum.'

Much to his displeasure, his mother's chiding just **had **to follow almost every word he managed to utter out.

_"Nagisa-chan, a lady must always speak clearly. Be a good girl and repeat yourself as mummy said, okay?"_

Pain shot through his expression as his eyes dimmed. Any semblance of joy shriveled up and died at his mother's condescending tone, causing Karasuma's interest to peak. What exactly was this woman's issue, anyways? Eyebrows furrowed, he placed the phone on his desk, creating a small echo that only grew as 'speaker phone' was enabled. He gestured towards the phone. Nagisa gulped.

"Yes, mother. Understood."

_"Very good, Nagisa-chan! Now, how is school? You're keeping on top of your studies, I hope? Are your grades improving? If not, mummy will be very disappointed in you. You know what happens when mummy is disappointed in you, sweetheart."_

"School is fine, mum.. I- I made new friends and my grades are slowly improving.. my studies are, too. I know what happens, and I promise you wouldn't be disappoin-"

_"Nagisa," _Dropping the honourifics, her stern voice cut through the atmosphere. Nagisa's hair slowly fell, covering his eyes from Karasuma's view. A shadow had been cast over them, his mouth contorting into what one would release an agonised cry from.

"Yes, mother?"

_"What have I told you? I don't like liars; lying is unforgivable to mummy, Nagisa."_

"M-Mum, I'm not lyi-"

_"Nagisa."_

"J-Just ask Karasuma-sensei! He'll tell you-!"

_"NAGISA."_

All of the male's words fell onto Hiromi Shiota's deaf ears. At this point in time, it was more than clear to Karasuma - Nagisa held no power against this woman; She controlled him, and he acted as her doll. Her broken, hopeless doll. The teacher's gaze hardened as an image formed in his head.

Nagisa's dilapidated form was kneeling on the ground before his mother. Thick, black, steel chains wrapped endlessly around him, squeezing him tightly as they shot out in numerous different directions. His eyes were downcast, displaying a form of numbness that Karasuma had never seen.

His eyes widened significantly, _'This boy needs help...'_

_"Where did I go wrong with you?"_

Just one question seemed to shatter that picture of abuse, the fragments coming together moments later to form the fear that was most likely drilled into Nagisa's terrified mind.

"M-Mother..?"

_"I HAD GROOMED YOU TO BE MY IDEAL, BUT YOU GOT YOURSELF IN E-CLASS. I HIRED THE BEST TUTORS FROM AROUND THE GLOBE, NAGISA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH **YOU **HAVE COST ME? ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE A GOOD, GRACIOUS LITTLE GIRL. WOULD YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF FOR JUST A SINGLE SECOND? HOW SELFISH CAN YOU BE, NAGISA? YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MY IDEAL!"_

Karasuma almost let his tough exterior break at Nagisa's empty expression. Karasuma noted that the young male almost seemed.. used to this treatment that his mother was currently giving him.

"M-Mother, I swear I've kept my hair the same length all year!"

_"Then explain to your beloved mother why it looked far longer a week ago. I want no excuses, Nagisa. NONE!"_

"S-Shorter..? Mum, I haven't touched it, I promise!"

_"I have had enough of your nonsense, Nagisa. You are to come home immediately after school ends. You will not be fed and you most certainly will not be allowed to leave this house for the next week. Even school won't ruin that. I've put too much time and money into your future for you to go throwing it away now. Don't try and talk me out of this, Nagisa."_

Nagisa looked more empty than he ever had before. He looked so.. weak and defenceless compared to how he was in Karasuma's class. Remembering the dorm situation, he quickly turned the phone towards him.

"Miss Shiota, if I may interject.."

_"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about my little girl, Karasuma. She just didn't seem to understand that she can't throw away everything I've worked so hard for. I gave her a solid future and she tried to throw it away. Anyways, what was it that you had wanted to discuss?"_

"You see, with the recent rise in danger in Tokyo, the Government have decided to give each school their own dormitory for the students to accommodate. Don't worry about Nagisa, we can take care of him. All we ask for is your permission."

_"I have no problem with that.. But if my little **darling girl **pushes you in any way, you need to contact me immediately. Discipline will be in order."_

Nagisa stiffened further, his sky-blue hair shaking wildly as he tried not to let any tears escape. Karasuma was dangerously close to calling the police on the young man's mother; unknown to Nagisa, the call was being recorded, which was perfect for Karasuma to use as evidence against her.

"They will be moving in today after school ends."

_"I see. Let my little sweetheart know that I'll be visiting every weekend~"_

"Will do, Miss Shiota. Goodbye, have a good day."

_"You too."_

The call ended rather abruptly, and he refused to lift his head.

"She?" Was the first question Karasuma had greeted him with, noticing the boy's silence. Shoulders shaking, he nodded, breath hitching as he managed to muster up some sort of response. It didn't seem very clear at first, that much he was sure of, but he knew that he had to try.

"M-Mother.. um.. She's called me a female for as long as I could remember. The minute I was born, she was disappointed in me. She had always hoped for a little girl, after all.. She forced me to cross-dress and act like I was a girl whenever her guests came over.. I remember that my dad left us because of my mum.. Hold on- Karasuma-sensei, why did you tell her we were moving in today? You- You said it would be tomorrow.."

Clearing his throat to gain his students attention, he chuckled, "That's because you and a few others will actually be moving in today rather than tomorrow. We know that some of our students experience that kind of environment, so the sooner we can get them out of it - the better."

"I.. okay. May I.. go back to class?"

"Of course. Try your hardest to pay attention. The Teacher's Lounge is always open if you need a breather."

Nodding, the male turned around, only to realise that he'd left the door open. His entire body shook with anxiety until Karasuma urged him to calm down.

It took him about 10 minutes to calm himself down enough to think clearly, and Karasuma silently slid his phone back into his lap. He had some calls to make, and he couldn't let Nagisa know.

* * *

_ **3:05 PM** _

**Assassination Group**

**[Karasuma-sensei]**

I mentioned to Shiota earlier that a select few students will be moving in today rather than tomorrow. However, we have received permission from all of your parents/carers should you want to move in today anyways.

**[Strawberry]**

i'm game

i'm only staying for nagisa though, teach

**[Bug Lova]**

me too

**[Partner in Crime]**

just letting you know that the class made a collective decision to move to the dorms today

together

can't leave anyone behind after all

speaking of nagi, where is the little dude?

**[Karasuma-sensei]**

He's with Irina and I. His mother wasn't exactly too pleasant on the phone earlier and it's rendered Shiota rather empty.

**[Strawberry]**

let nagi know i'm on my way

**[Karasuma-sensei]**

I will. Just meet us at the coach. The dorms are about half an hour away from E-class.

**[Partner in Crime]**

Got'cha, Karasuma, sir!

See ya soon!

**[Karasuma-sensei]**

Stay safe, you lot.

**[Partner in Crime] changed [Karasuma-sensei]'s name to [dad]**

**[Partner in Crime]**

MUAHAHAAHAHHAHA

**[dad]**

NAKAMURA!


	6. {[ Blueberry's dilemma ]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa isn't quite sure where he stands in life, so he consults an old group of friends for help.
> 
> Or, well.. that was the plan. Instead, he ignores them.

**[Broken Bonez] >>>> [Blueberry]**

**[Broken Bonez]**

Nagisa..? You haven't messaged the group in days.. everyone is really worried about you.

Are you okay?

**[Blueberry]**

I-I'm okay, Izuku. Just.. just going through some stuff.

You don't need to worry, nor do the others.

Please don't.

**[Broken Bonez]**

D-Do..

Do I really have to get Kacchan online to shout some sense into you..?

Nagisa, you need to stop lying to us..

**[Blueberry]**

I-

No.

I know what I'm doing, Izuku..

Even if you don't.

* * *

All his life, Nagisa Shiota had been an enigma. He hadn't ever thought twice about that, to be honest. All reasoning aside, he was never one for conversation - he never went to visit people for dinner in fear of being taunted. 

Jeers and sneers were thrown at him continuously as he was growing up. Whether it be for his longer-than-average hair, or for his feminine stature, he was never free from the pain. At every turn, he was picked apart until his weak spot was found. Beneath mounds of flesh, he was like a real life, gorey video-game.

Or perhaps the real-life version of 'operation' - after all, everything about him screamed _**broken.**_

* * *

**Deku Squad**

**[Floaty]**

**Blue Assassin **where are you?!

nobody has heard from you!!

we're all lowkey panicking!!

**[Engine rawr rawr]**

Uraraka-san, you must calm down!

I imagine that poor Shiota-kun is most likely tired from his day at school.

After all, our classmates bully him an awful lot.

**[Floaty]**

It makes me so mad!!

Ugh, when we get to college, I am SO gonna stick to Nagi like glue!!

**[Broken Bonez]**

Nagisa.. uhm.. something is definitely u-up, guys..

**[Broken Bonez] has sent an image to Deku Squad**

**[Icyhot Blast-Burn]**

Sh*t.. Shiota is in trouble.

I have no proof, but I can tell.

**[Broken Bonez]**

Yeah, something is definitely up..

Nagisa won't tell us..

I say that we visit his dorm room tomorrow. It's in the floor below ours, right?

**[Engine rawr rawr]**

Five floors below us, actually, Midoriya-kun.

**[Floaty]**

I will DEFINITELY NEVER LET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHTS AGAIN-

**[Icyhot Blast-Burn]**

Agreed.

**[Broken Bonez]**

But, guys..

we're in a different class to him..

**[Floaty]**

tRy AnD sToP mE-

**[Floaty] has gone offline**

**[Icyhot Blast-Burn] has gone offline**

**[Broken Bonez]**

....

God damnit..

**[Broken Bonez] has gone offline**

**[Engine rawr rawr]**

As your friend, I cannot allow you to do this!

However, if I cannot stop you..

I will join you.

However, if you step too far out of line..

I will have no choice but to halt you using force.

**[Engine rawr rawr] has gone offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I ADDED SOME OF THE BNHA CAST- MUAHAHAAH-
> 
> Though, Heroes don't exist in this universe since this is primarily ASSCLASS territory. So, these kiddos are part of the main campus.. and will soon be shifted to the End-Class. :D.. maybe~


	7. {[ The Arrival of the Deku Squad! ]}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deku Squad has arrived, the Baku Squad trailing not too far behind; Looks like 3-E is in for more chaos than they'd originally planned.

Panting, the female shifted in her spot, hands placed atop her shaking knees; her brown hair, that was in the form of a bob-cut, bounced around in the air happily. Her rosy cheeks flushed from the heat. Sweat dripped off of her figure in plentiful amounts, her grey tank-top hanging baggily over her upper half. Black leggings concealed her skinny legs, clinging to her waist.

She turned to her friends, the self-proclaimed 'Deku Squad' (well, it would have been, but she was the one who originally came up with it!)

One of the males stepped forward, his rectangle-framed glasses glinting in the heavy sunlight; dark blue hair stuck to his forehead, of which was dripping sweat like no other. It was neat and tidy, just as the male liked it. His navy blue t-shirt was skintight on his form, showing his rather muscular physique. Black jogging bottoms were placed on his lower-half, boots with engine-like protrusions finishing off his outfit. 

He merely looked at her closely before insisting that she try and calm herself down before they do anything else.

The next male to make any sort of action had dual-coloured hair; one side of it was crimson, whilst the other was whiter than a sheet of snow. His eyes were steely, his heterochromia rather obvious to the naked eye. One cerulean eye peaked out from behind a lock of his crimson hair, effectively making the 'pretty boy' aesthetic come to life. All he had on his person was a black tank-top and shorts with the same colour scheme as his slightly unruly hair. His trainers were simply a shade of red, lighter than the crimson adorning his hair.

"You need to stop enforcing stupid rules, Iida," He mumbled, placing his hands in his pocket carelessly.

Stepping forward after him, another male placed his hands in the air, nervousness radiating off of his form in droves, "L-Let's all just calm down..!"

Forest green, curly hair poked out in all sorts of random directions and places, falling in front of his face slightly. Eyes the same shade of his hair were open wide with alarm, holding a doe-like innocence that enhanced his purity. Like the male before him, he wore a simple outfit. A dark green tracksuit adorned his being, red sneakers placed carelessly on his feet. One of his laces was undone, and the male reached down to fix it.

"Yeah, kero-kero. Calm down, you guys."

Shuffling towards the group, a sea-green haired female closed her wide, frog-like eyes. Her features strangely resembled the animal to the letter, only having a few differences that allowed others to tell them apart. Somehow, her hair had tied itself into a bow further down her back, continuing in what looked like two ribbons joined together until they ended closer to her waist. Her blue vest was neither tight nor loose, dangling over her grey shorts with an air of grace. She wore sandals on her feet, seeing as she was a swimmer and not in any track events, unlike the others of her group.

"Asui is right, you guys! We shouldn't be anything BUT calm!" Came the green-haired male from before. Sighing half-heartedly, Asui stepped closer to him in order to lay her hand upon his shoulder.

"Midoriya, call me Tsu. Kero-kero."

"R-Right, sorry Tsu."

"It's alright, kero-kero."

"Well, gang, let's get moving!" Shouted the brunette, fist heartily raised into the air.

"Uraraka, you do realise that we must be careful when approaching them? We are from Class A, and we cannot allow them to think that we are like our peers. We must get them to like us."

"Iida is right, kero-kero. Midoriya said the same to me earlier. If Shiota's friends are skeptical of us, then we have to do everything we can to disprove their theories."

"Okay, okay," Shouto sighed softly, already moving to enter the building.

* * *

"Hellooooo? Anyone hereeeee?" Ochako drawled out, confused when there was no response to follow it.

"Coming!" Came a female-ish tone, a hand opening the door carefully not long after.

Sky-blue hair fell in front of the person's eyes, locks of it being swiped out of the way so that the male could properly see. His eyes widened once the group in front of him became visible, his mouth agape.

He heard Maehara, ever the flirty playboy, call for him as he continued to stand there in shock.

"Yo, Nagisa, who is it?"

"Uh, just some old friends!" He called back, shifting his weight around clumsily.

"U-Uraraka!" A screech almost left his lips when the female pounced, latching herself onto him with every ounce of her strength.. which was a hell of a lot, mind you.

"W-What? Tenya..? Tsu? Izu? SHO?"

Well, he supposed it was a given for the first three to follow Uraraka Ochako if she planned to visit him, but Todoroki Shoto was a huge, unplanned surprise. However, that was mainly because Sho preferred to hang out with him alone if they were in the group most of the time.

"Midoriya informed us that you were not okay, and so Uraraka had sworn to 'never let you out of her sight again' in order to prevent such feelings from taking over again. You know that if you have any problems whatsoever, you can come and talk to us. We have told you that enough to warrant some kind of recollectional response from it!" Iida Tenya's arms chopped the air in 90° angles, pulling a laugh from Nagisa's throat.

"I-I know, guys. It was my mother, is all. Besides, Karasuma-sensei said she was arrested earlier this morning," He mumbled, letting the group inside.

Maehara and Isogai notably stiffened at the strangers who had entered the building, gulping down their hatred for a moment.

"Nagisa, why are A-class here? You know how much they hate us!"

Well, they tried to, at least. As Maehara spoke, Isogai's eyes narrowed dangerously. For the life of him, he couldn't fathom it. Why in the hell were Class A students in THEIR building?

"O-Oh, uh- guys, these five aren't like the others! I-I'm actually friends with most of Class A and some from Classes B, C and D.." He replied, awkwardly scratching at the nape of his neck.

Determined, Uraraka dragged Asui over to the two teens, trying to change their minds about them at least. She knew it wouldn't be that quick of a change, but she could hope, right?

Suddenly, a loud knock resounded throughout the room, causing Nagisa to freeze up. Glancing at Midoriya for a brief moment, the two shared the same thought.

'_Bakugou's here!'_

To everybody's surprise, minus the group of new arrivals', Nagisa all but zoomed towards the front door, panic written on his face.

"D-DON'T BLOW UP THE DOOR, KATSUKI!" He squealed hurriedly, swinging the door open to reveal the ash-blonde in all his furious glory.

His hair was spiky as could be, sticking out everywhere. It was definitely unkempt by every definition possible, somehow not falling in front of his eyes despite that. Glaring at his friend, the ash-blonde growled lowly, annoyed that it had taken him so long to find out about what was wrong with him. He wore loose clothing, all grey in colour.

'Ah.. so he was working out,' Nagisa figured, inviting the blonde in. Aiming a sigh of relief at Midoriya, he almost didn't catch the soft yet annoyed look Bakugou shot at him.

"Why in the fucking hell weren't you answering your damned phone, Ai?!"

Ah, right. Ai - Katsuki's special nickname for Nagisa. Sighing, he shook his head.

"Sorry, Katsuki.. I guess I forgot to contact you.."

"Well don't let it fucking happen again, got it, you little shit?"

Expression softening slightly, he captured the male in a one-armed hug, causing him to giggle slightly.

Maehara stared intensely, "How the heck are you guys friends with Nagisa? We're from Class E."

"Yeah, we know. We became friends with Nagi when we were all in Primary school. Well, Iida's known him since birth, actually. You wouldn't think it with how Iida is super formal when talking to him."

"Actually, Shiota and I have known each other since we were both in nursery. It was Tsuyu, Midoriya and Bakugou who knew him at birth."

Sweat dropping, she scratched at the nape of her neck, not surprised despite getting the information wrong.

"Well, anywaaaays- Even if A-class split us from him entirely, we weren't ever gonna stop hanging around Nagisa."

"Besides, I always kick their fucking asses if they talk down to Ai." Katsuki grumbled, not once letting his smirk leave his face. It was menacing, dangerous, yet Maehara couldn't bring himself to fear it.

"So, what's E-class like? Nobody is picking on you, right? Kero-kero."

"N-No, Tsu. E-class are really friendly!"

"Good. At least we're getting moved here. Bakugou's violence is really out of hand. Even Iida joined in when they began to sexualise you."

That made Nagisa shudder as a moment of silence ensued.

Then, it clicked..

"WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE MOVING TO E-CLASS?"

Gigging nervously, Midoriya mumbled to himself, "Uhhhh.. surprise?"


End file.
